wikipfandomcom-20200213-history
List of sports
The following is a list of sports/games, divided by category. According to the World Sports Encyclopedia (2003), there are 8,000 indigenous sports and sporting games.How many sports are there in the world?] ( ). See . Physical sports Acro sports * Cheerleading * Competitive dancing * Dancesport * Gymnastics * Marching Band * Stunt (sport) * Trampolining Air sports performing over Louisville.]] *Aerobatics *Air racing **Cluster ballooning **Hopper ballooning *Gliding *Hang gliding **Powered hang glider *Human powered aircraft *Model aircraft *Parachuting **Banzai skydiving **BASE jumping **Skydiving **Skysurfing **Wingsuit flying *Paragliding **Powered paragliding *Paramotoring *Ultralight aviation Archery * Field archery * Flight archery * Gungdo * Indoor archery * Kyūdō * Popinjay * Target archery Ball-over-net games .]] * Badminton * Ball badminton * Biribol * Bossaball * Fistball * Footbag net * Football tennis * Footvolley * Hooverball * Jianzi * Padel * Peteca * Pickleball * Platform tennis * Rocball * Sepak takraw * Sipa * Table tennis * Tennis * Throwball * Volleyball ** Beach volleyball ** Paralympic volleyball ** Water volleyball * Wallyball Basketball family making a slam dunk at the 2008 Summer Olympic Games.]] * Basketball ** Beach basketball ** Deaf basketball ** Streetball ** Unicycle basketball ** Water basketball ** Wheelchair basketball * Cestoball * Korfball * Netball ** Fastnet ** Indoor netball * Ringball * Slamball Bat-and-ball ]] *Baseball **Softball ***Slow pitch ***Fast-pitch softball ***16-inch softball *Bat and trap *British baseball – four posts *Brännboll – four bases *Corkball – four bases (no base-running) *Cricket – two creases ** Indoor cricket ** Limited overs cricket ** One Day International ** Test cricket ** Twenty20 * Danish longball *Elle * Kickball * Kilikiti *Lapta – two salos (bases) *The Massachusetts Game – four bases *Matball *Oina *Old cat – variable *Over-the-line – qv *Palant *Pesäpallo – four bases *Punchball *Rounders – four bases or posts *Scrub baseball – four bases (not a team game per se) *Stickball – variable *Stool ball – two stools *Tee-ball *Town ball – variable *Vigoro – two wickets *Wireball *Wiffleball Baton twirling * Baton twirling Board sports vert jump at the Sprite urban games 2006 in London.]] figure at the 2008 Shakedown]] ]] Sports that are played with some sort of board as the primary equipment. * Skateboarding ** Casterboarding ** Freeboard (skateboard) ** Longboarding ** Streetboarding * Scootering * Skysurfing * Streetluge * Snowboarding ** Mountainboarding ** Sandboarding ** Snowkiting * Surfing **Wakesurfing ** Bodyboarding ** Riverboarding ** Skimboarding ** Windsurfing * Wakeboarding ** Kneeboarding * Paddleboarding Catching games * Dodgeball * Frisbee * Ga-ga * Keep away * Kin-Ball * Newcomb ball * Quidditch * Yukigassen Climbing ]] * Abseiling * Aid climbing * Ice climbing * Mixed climbing * Mountaineering * Rock climbing ** Bouldering ** Deep-water soloing ** Sport climbing ** Traditional climbing * Other ** Canyoning (Canyoneering) ** Coasteering ** Hiking ** Rope climbing ** Pole climbing Cycling Race]] Sports using bicycles or unicycles. Bicycle * Artistic cycling * BMX * Cyclo-cross * Cross-country mountain biking * Cycle polo * Cycle speedway * Downhill mountain biking * Dirt jumping * Freestyle BMX * Hardcourt Bike Polo * Road bicycle racing * Track cycling * Underwater cycling Skibob * Skibobbing Unicycle * Mountain unicycling * Street unicycling * Unicycling * Unicycle basketball * Unicycle hockey * Unicycle trials Combat sports: wrestling and martial arts A combat sport is a competitive contact sport where two combatants fight against each other using certain rules of engagement. Grappling .]] * Aiki-jūjutsu ** Aikido * Jujutsu ** Judo *** Brazilian jiu-jitsu * Sambo (martial art) * Sumo * Wrestling **Amateur wrestling ***Greco-Roman wrestling ***Freestyle wrestling ** Folk wrestling *** Boli Khela ***Collar-and-elbow ***Cornish wrestling *** Dumog *** Glima ***Gouren *** Kurash *** Lancashire wrestling **** Catch wrestling *** Malla-yuddha *** Mongolian wrestling *** Pehlwani ***Professional wrestling *** Schwingen *** Shuai jiao *** Ssireum *** Varzesh-e Pahlavani *** Yağlı Güreş ** Greek wrestling Striking .]] * Choi Kwang-Do * Cockfighting * Boxing * Bokator * Capoeira * Fujian White Crane * Karate * Kenpō * Kickboxing * Lethwei * Muay Thai * Pradal serey * Sanshou * Savate * Shaolin Kung Fu * Sikaran * Silat * Subak * Taekkyeon * Taekwondo * Taidō * Tang Soo Do * Wing Chun Mixed or hybrid .]] * Baguazhang * Bando * Bartitsu * Bujinkan * Hapkido * Hwa Rang Do * Jeet Kune Do * Kajukenbo * Kalaripayattu * Krav Maga * Kuk Sool Won * Marine Corps Martial Arts Program * Mixed martial arts * Northern Praying Mantis * Ninjutsu * Pankration * Pencak Silat * Sanshou * Shidōkan Karate * Shōrin-ryū Shidōkan * Shoot boxing * Shootfighting * Shorinji Kempo * Systema * T'ai chi ch'uan * Vajra-mushti * Vale tudo * Vovinam * Xing Yi Quan * Zen Bu Kan Kempo Weapons at the Ming Culture Village, a theme park near the Yangshan Quarry, China]] * Axe throwing * Battōjutsu * Boffer fighting * Eskrima * Egyptian stick fencing * Fencing * Gatka * Hojōjutsu * Iaidō * Iaijutsu * Jōdō * Jogo do pau * Jūkendō * Jittejutsu * Kendo * Kenjutsu * Krabi–krabong * Kung fu * Kyūdō * Kyūjutsu * Modern Arnis * Naginatajutsu * Nguni stick-fighting * Okinawan kobudō * Shurikenjutsu * Silambam * Sōjutsu * Sword fighting * Wushu * Kumdo * Wing Chun Skirmish * Airsoft * Laser tag * Paintball Cue sports balls]] * Carom billiards ** Three-cushion ** Five-pins ** Balkline and straight rail ** Cushion caroms ** Four-ball (yotsudama) ** Artistic billiards * Novuss (and cued forms of carrom) * Pocket billiards (pool) ** Eight-ball **Blackball (a.k.a. British eight-ball pool) ** Nine-ball ** Straight pool (14.1 continuous) ** One-pocket ** Three-ball ** Seven-ball ** Ten-ball ** Rotation ** Baseball pocket billiards ** Cribbage (pool) ** Bank pool ** Artistic pool ** Trick shot competition ** Speed pool ** Bowlliards ** Chicago ** Kelly pool ** Cutthroat ** Killer ** Russian pyramid * Snooker ** Sinuca brasileira ** Six-red snooker ** Snooker plus * Hybrid carom–pocket games ** English billiards ** Bottle pool ** Cowboy * Obstacle variations ** Bagatelle ** Bar billiards ** Bumper pool * Table Sports **Foosball Equine sports , 2007]] Sports using a horse. * Buzkashi * Barrel racing * Campdrafting * Cirit * Charreada * Chilean rodeo * Cross country * Cutting * Dressage * Endurance riding * English pleasure * Equitation * Eventing * Equestrian vaulting * Gymkhana * Harness racing * Horse racing * Horseball * Hunter * Hunter-jumpers * Jousting * Pato * Reining * Rodeo * Show jumping * Steeplechase * Sur-papakh * Team penning * Tent pegging * Western pleasure Fishing * Angling * Big-game fishing * Casting * Noodling * Spearfishing * Sport fishing * Surf fishing * Rock fishing * Fly fishing * Ice fishing Flying disc sports players WUGC 2012 in Japan. Ultimate Canada]] * Disc dog * Disc golf * Disc golf (urban) * Dodge disc * Double disc court * Freestyle * Fricket * Goaltimate * Guts ** Flutterguts * Hot box * Ultimate Football try for a goal against Westmeath in a Gaelic football match]] * Ancient games ** Chinlone ** Cuju ** Episkyros ** Harpastum ** Kemari ** Ki-o-rahi ** Marn Grook ** Woggabaliri ** Yubi lakpi * Medieval football ** Ba game ** Caid ** Calcio Fiorentino ** Camping (game) ** Cnapan ** Cornish hurling ** Haxey Hood ** Knattleikr ** La soule ** Lelo burti ** Mob football ** Royal Shrovetide Football ** Uppies and Downies * Association football ** Jorkyball ** Paralympic football ** Powerchair Football ** Reduced variants *** Five-a-side football **** Beach soccer **** Futebol de Salão **** Futsal **** Papi fut *** Indoor soccer *** Masters Football ** Street football *** Freestyle football *** Keepie uppie ** Swamp football ** Three sided football * Australian football ** Nine-a-side footy ** Rec footy ** Metro footy * English school games ** Eton College *** Field game *** Wall game ** Harrow football * Gaelic football **Ladies' Gaelic football * Gridiron football ** American football *** Eight-man football *** Flag football *** Indoor football **** Arena football *** Nine-man football *** Six-man football *** Sprint football *** Touch football ** Canadian football ** Street football (American) * Rugby football ** Beach rugby ** Rugby league *** Masters Rugby League *** Mod league *** Rugby league nines *** Rugby league sevens *** Tag rugby *** Touch football *** Wheelchair rugby league ** Rugby union *** American flag rugby *** Mini rugby *** Rugby sevens *** Tag rugby *** Touch rugby *** Rugby tens *** Snow rugby * Hybrid codes ** Austus ** Eton wall game ** International rules football ** Samoa rules ** Speedball ** Universal football ** Volata Golf * Miniature golf * Match play * Skins game * Speed golf * Stroke play * Team play ** Shotgun start * Urban Golf Gymnastics gymnast Jason Burnett at 2008 Canadian National Championships]] * Acrobatic gymnastics * Aerial silks * Aerobic gymnastics * Artistic gymnastics ** Balance beam ** Floor ** High bar ** Parallel bars ** Pommel horse ** Still rings ** Uneven bars ** Vault * Juggling * Rhythmic gymnastics **Ball **Club **Hoop **Ribbon **Rope * Rope jumping * Slacklining * Trampolining * Trapeze ** Flying trapeze ** Static trapeze * Tumbling Handball family .]] * Goalball * Tchoukball * Team handball ** Beach handball ** Czech handball ** Field handball * Torball * Water polo Hunting Sometimes considered blood sports. * Beagling * Big game hunting * Deer hunting * Fox hunting * Hare coursing * Wolf hunting Ice sports * Bandy ** Rink bandy * Barrel jumping * Broomball ** Moscow broomball * Curling * Ice hockey * Ringette * Ice yachting * Figure skating ** Single skating (men's and ladies' singles) ** Pair skating * Ice dancing Kite sports * Kite buggy * Kite fighting * Kite landboarding * Kitesurfing * Parasailing * Snow kiting * Sport kite (Stunt kite) Mixed discipline Decathlon, heptathlon, and the pentathlons consist of ten, seven, and five component contests that are scored together using one points system. * Adventure racing * Biathlon * Duathlon * Decathlon * Heptathlon * Icosathlon * Modern pentathlon * Pentathlon * Tetrathlon * Triathlon Orienteering family * Geocaching * Orienteering * Rogaining * Letterboxing * Waymarking Pilota family .]] * American handball * Australian handball * Basque pelota ** Jai alai * Fives ** Eton Fives ** Rugby Fives * Frisian handball * Four square * Gaelic handball * Jeu de paume * Palla * Patball * Valencian pilota Racket (or racquet) sports Remote control * Model aerobatics * RC racing * Robot combat * Slot car racing Rodeo-originated Sports that have originated from rodeos in the old Western Americas. * Bullriding * Miniature Bull Riding * Barrel Racing * Bronc Riding ** Saddle Bronc Riding ** Bareback Bronc Riding * Pole bending * Roping ** Breakaway Roping ** Calf Roping ** Team Roping ** Steer Roping * Steer Wrestling * Goat Tying Running ]] * Endurance ** 5K run ** 10K run ** Cross-country running ** Half marathon ** Marathon ** Road running ** Ekiden ** Tower running ** Ultramarathon ** Snowshoe running ** Fell running ** Trail running ** Mountain running ** Skyrunning * Sprint * Hurdles Sailing * Ice yachting * Land sailing * Land windsurfing * Sailing * Windsurfing * Kiteboarding * Dinghy sailing Snow sports Skiing * Alpine skiing * Freestyle skiing * Nordic combined * Nordic skiing ** Cross-country skiing ** Telemark skiing * Ski jumping * Ski touring * Skijoring * Speed skiing Sled sports Major Brady Canfield, 2003 U.S. skeleton champion, shows his takeoff form.]] * Bobsleigh * Luge * Skibobbing * Skeleton * Toboggan Shooting sports Sports using a firearm. * Clay pigeon shooting ** Skeet shooting ** Trap shooting ** Sporting clays * Target shooting ** Field target ** Fullbore target rifle ** High power rifle ** Benchrest shooting ** Metallic silhouette ** Practical shooting ** Cowboy action shooting * Metallic silhouette shooting Stacking * Card stacking * Dice stacking * Sport stacking Stick and ball games * Hornussen Hockey * Hockey ** Ball hockey ** Bando ** Bandy *** Rink bandy ** Broomball *** Moscow broomball ** Field hockey *** Indoor field hockey ** Floorball ** Ice hockey and Joffrey Lupul dueling for position]] *** Pond hockey *** Power hockey *** Sledge hockey *** Underwater ice hockey ** Ringette ** Rinkball ** Roller hockey *** Inline hockey *** Roller hockey (Quad) *** Skater hockey ** Rossall Hockey ** Spongee ** Street hockey ** Underwater hockey ** Unicycle hockey Hurling and shinty in action for Kilkenny against Galway in a hurling league game]] * Cammag * Hurling ** Camogie * Shinty * Composite rules shinty-hurling Lacrosse * Lacrosse ** Box lacrosse ** Field lacrosse ** Women's lacrosse ** Intercrosse Polo * Polo player.]] ** Bicycle polo ** Canoe polo ** Cowboy polo ** Elephant polo ** Horse polo ** Segway polo ** Yak polo Street sports * Free running * Freestyle footbag * Freestyle football * Powerbocking * Parkour * Scootering * Street workout Tag games * Bo-taoshi * British bulldogs (American Eagle) * Capture the flag * Hana Ichi Monme * Hide and seek * Jugger * Kabaddi * Kho kho * Kick the can * Oztag * Red rover * Tag Walking * Hiking * Backpacking (wilderness) * Racewalking * Bushwhacking * Walking Wall-and-ball ]] Games involving opponents hitting a ball against a wall/walls using a racket, or other piece of equipment, or merely gloved/barehanded. * American handball * Australian handball * Basque pelota * Butts Up * Chinese handball * Fives * Gaelic handball * International fronton * Jorkyball * Racketball * Racquetball * Squash * Squash 57 * Squash tennis * Suicide (game) * Valencian frontó * Wallball * Wallyball Aquatic & paddle sports These sports use water (a river, pool, etc.). Canoeing *Canoeing *Outrigger canoeing Kayaking * Creeking * Flyak * Freeboating * Sea kayaking * Squirt boating * Surf kayaking * Whitewater kayaking Rafting * Rafting * White water rafting Rowing * Rowing (sport) * Gig racing * Coastal and ocean rowing ** Surfboat * Single scull Other paddling sports * Dragon boat racing * Stand up paddle boarding – Hungary water polo match (World Junior Championship 2004 Naples, Italy)]] Aquatic ball sports Surface * Water polo * Canoe polo swimming breaststroke at the 2008 Missouri Grand Prix.]] * Waboba Underwater * Underwater football * Underwater rugby * Underwater hockey Competitive swimming * Backstroke * Breaststroke * Butterfly stroke * Freestyle swimming * Individual medley * Synchronized swimming * Medley relay Kindred activities * Bifins (finswimming) * Surface finswimming Subsurface and recreational * Apnoea finswimming * Aquathlon (underwater wrestling) * Freediving * Immersion finswimming * Scuba diving * Spearfishing * Snorkelling * Sport diving (sport) * Underwater hockey * Underwater orienteering * Underwater photography (sport) * Underwater target shooting Diving * Cliff diving * Diving Weightlifting n weightlifter Pak Hyon-Suk performing the snatch, one of the two lifts in the sport of Olympic weightlifting.]] * Basque traditional weightlifting * Bodybuilding * Highland games * Olympic weightlifting * Powerlifting * Strength athletics (strongman) * Steinstossen *CrossFit Motorized sports Auto racing * Autocross (a.k.a. Slalom) * Autograss * Banger racing * Board track racing * Demolition derby * Desert racing * Dirt track racing * Drag racing * Drifting * Folkrace * Formula racing * Formula Libre * Formula Student * Hillclimbing * Ice racing * Kart racing * Land speed records * Legends car racing * Midget car racing * Monster truck * Mud bogging * Off-road racing * Pickup truck racing * Production car racing * Race of Champions * Rally raid * Rallycross * Rallying * Regularity rally * Road racing * Short track motor racing * Snowmobile racing * Sports car racing * Sprint car racing * Street racing * Stock car racing * Time attack * Tractor pulling * Touring car racing * Truck racing * Vintage racing * Wheelstand competition Motorboat racing * Drag boat racing * F1 powerboat racing * Hydroplane racing * Jet sprint boat racing * Offshore powerboat racing * Personal water craft Motorcycle racing * Auto Race * Board track racing * Cross-country rally * Endurance racing * Enduro * Freestyle motocross * Grand Prix motorcycle racing * Grasstrack * Hillclimbing * Ice racing * Ice speedway * Indoor enduro * Motocross * Motorcycle drag racing * Motorcycle speedway * Off-roading * Rally raid * Road racing * Superbike racing * Supercross * Supermoto * Supersport racing * Superside * Track racing * Trial * TT racing * Free-style moto ATV racing * All-terrain vehicle competition Marker sports *Airsoft *Archery *Paintball *Darts Fantasy sports Sports seen in movies, literature, video games, etc. *Quidditch *Hunger Games (Gladiating) *Rocket League *League of Legends *Overwatch *Hearthstone *Dota 2 *Starcraft *Clash Royale *Super Smash Bros. Melee Other * Stihl Timbersports Series * Woodsman Overlapping sports Sports falling into two or more categories. *Tennis *Polocrosse *Badminton *Polo Mind sports Requiring little or no physical exertion or agility, mind sports are often not considered true sports. Some mind sports are recognised by sporting federations. The following list is intended to represent anything that is likely to be referred to as a mind sport, not to argue their validity as sports. Card games Other * Debating * Quizzing Speedcubing * Speedcubing **2x2x2 ** 3x3x3 ** 3x3x3 One-Handed ** 4x4x4 ** 5x5x5 ** 6x6x6 ** 7x7x7 ** Megaminx ** Pyraminx ** Rubik's Clock ** Skewb ** Square-1 Strategy board games ]] * Arimaa * Backgammon * Chess ** Chess960 (Fischer Random Chess) ** Losing chess * Checkers * Chinese checkers * Diplomacy * Dominoes * Draughts * Go * Go-Moku * Jacquet * Mancala * Mahjong * Reversi * Risk * Scrabble * Shogi * Sholo Guti * Sogo (Score four) * Stratego * Sudoku * Xiangqi (Chinese chess) Competitive model sports * Model aircraft racing * Model yacht racing * Neppis * Slot car racing Different classification Potentially other sports are listed here. Air sports * Banzai skydiving * Bungee jumping * Hot air ballooning Athletics (track and field) * Steeplechase * Cross country * Jumping ** Triple jump ** Long jump ** High jump ** Pole vault * Throwing ** Discus ** Hammer throw ** Javelin ** Shot put * Racewalking Electronic sports Sports played using electronic devices. * Combat robot * Contesting * Radio-control vehicles * Video gaming Endurance sports * Chariot racing * Cross-country skiing * Running * Cycling * Rowing * Swimming * Wheelchair racing * Wood chopping Goal sports Sports in which the method of scoring is through goals. * Basketball family * Football family * Handball family * Hockey family * Lacrosse * Polo * Waterpolo * Quidditch Skating sports * Aggressive inline skating * Artistic roller skating * Figure skating * Freestyle slalom skating * Ice dancing * Ice skating * Inline speed skating * Rinkball * Rink hockey * Roller derby * Roller skating * Short track speed skating * Skater hockey * Speed skating * Synchronized skating Snowsports ]] ]] * Boardercross * Freestyle snowboarding * Snowboarding * Ski flying * Skibob * Snowshoe running * Skiboarding See Skiing Strength sports Sports mainly based on sheer power. * Arm wrestling * Olympic weightlifting * Powerlifting * Rock climbing * Strongman * Thumb wrestling * Toe wrestling * Tug-o-war * Wood chopping * Wood splitting * Zourkhaneh Table sports * Air hockey * Backgammon * Beer Pong * Connect Four * Cue sports * Draughts (a.k.a. checkers) * Dominoes * Headis * Janggi * Mahjong (a.k.a. Taipei) * Reversi (a.k.a. Othello) * Shogi * Scrabble * Subbuteo * Table football * Table hockey * Table tennis (a.k.a. ping pong) * Xiangqi Target sports Sports where the main objective is to hit a certain target. * Archery * Axe throwing * Bocce * Bocce volo * Boccia * Bolas criollas * Boules * Bowling * Bowls a.k.a. lawn bowls * Calva * Cornhole * Croquet * Cue sports * Darts * Golf * Horseshoes (horseshoe throwing) * Jeu provençal (boule lyonnaise) * Knife throwing * Kubb * Matball * Mölkky * Pall mall * Pétanque * Pitch and putt *Ring-goal * Shooting * Shuffleboard * Skittles * Skee ball * Tournament of Knights * Trugo * Woodball Team sports Sports that involve teams. s, Hayward, Wisconsin, 2007.]] * Basketball family * Bat and ball games * Bowling * Basque pelota * Bunnock * Camogie * Football family * Gateball * Handball * Hardcourt Bike Polo * Hockey family * Horseshoe * Hurling * Kickball * Lacrosse * Mesoamerican ballgame * Newcomb ball * Polo * Paintball * Quidditch * Ringette * Roller derby * Rowing * Sepak takraw * Ultimate (sport) * Underwater football * Woodsman * Volleyball Windsports Sports which use the wind (apart from sailing): * Kite flying * Parachuting * Hot air balloon racing Fictional sports *43-Man Squamish *Calvinball *Quidditch (Harry Potter) *Guyball Miscellaneous sports ]] * Chess boxing * Competitive eating * Egg and spoon race * Extreme ironing * Ferret legging * Fierljeppen * Footbag (hacky sack) * Haggis hurling * Lumberjack sports ** Aizkolaritza ** Axe throwing ** Logrolling ** Wood chopping ** Wood splitting * Marching band * Patball *Ring-goal * Ringette * Sack race * Soap shoes * Tennikoit * Tetherball * Three-legged race * Wallball * Wife-carrying * Yoyoing * Object spinning ** Plate spinning ** Padiddling See also *Flying disc games *Individual sport *List of ball games *List of types of games *Team sport References List of sports Category:Sports-related lists